


A Christmas Spark

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: The holidays can be a time of joy, a time of reflection, and a time of heartache.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Tuesday, December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> This story is finished. I am planning to post one chapter a week after the first two chapters are up until it is fully posted! It's not a dark fic though there are dark elements to it. I will post trigger warnings before each chapter if it is needed! This takes place in an AU where the Hales did not die in the fire Kate set.  
> Also I was going to post this during the month of December but writer's block prevented me from writing 25 chapters in a month.

** Chapter One: December 1st **

Noah Stilinski sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He would give anything for just a month of peace and quiet. However that was not life in Beacon Hills. He supposed if he ever moved to a different city, their problems would seem minuscule in comparison. Noah rubbed his eyes and stared at the second report of an attack on werewolves in a week. Talia Hale was becoming increasingly agitated and the infamous Left Hand, Peter Hale, had been seen stalking the streets of the small town. Everyone was on edge and Noah had no idea how to begin to start working on a peace treaty. He understood why both humans and shifters were hesitant to trust one another, but there had to be a way to bring unity to everything. The tensions had gotten so bad that Peter had posted a notice that any human found on the Preserve after dark would be given the Bite whether they consented to it or not. The aggression had done nothing to resolve the issues and had caused the Hunters to ramp up their efforts to find those that were slipping between the cracks. 

Just as Noah was starting to contemplate an early retirement, Talia and Peter were escorted into his office by Deputy Parrish. He sucked in a deep breath to avoid the loud groan that was threatening to escape. Noah gave them a tight smile and kept an eye on Peter who was looking around the room with a scrutinizing eye. The man caused everyone to be on edge. Peter’s violent temper and loose morals were known all throughout Beacon Hills. Noah stood and accepted Talia’s handshake and couldn’t help but notice the lack of response from her Left Hand. The woman sighed at her brother’s lack of respect but decided to let the issue go. Fighting with Peter was never worth the trouble it caused later down the road.

“Talia, Peter, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Noah asked. He gestured for them to take a seat on the leather couch that sat across from his desk. He sat back down in his chair and waved at Parrish. “Thanks, Deputy.” Talia seemed to be waiting for the door to close because when it did, her piercing gaze was trained back on him.

“It seems that all of this violence isn’t just going to resolve itself. There have been too many bodies dropped on both sides of this fight. The Argents are on edge because we live here and we are on edge because the Argents have returned to Beacon Hills,” Talia said shortly. She looked at the paperwork that littered the Sheriff’s desk and could see that the issue was clearly on his mind as well. “In all the sleepless nights since things started so many years ago, surely you’ve come up with a solution to the problem.” Peter raised an eyebrow at his sister though he only looked at her from the corner of his eye. Their approach to dealing with the Hunters were vastly different. He was under the impression that killing Gerard Argent and putting his head on a pike would send a clear message of what wouldn’t be tolerated. Noah saw Peter’s tension and quickly stepped up with an idea that Allison had presented to him the week before.

“As you know, my son is best friends with Allison Argent’s husband, Scott. Allison made it sound like if a human were to marry into the Hale pack and remain without the Bite, Gerard would be willing to consider a temporary peace treaty,” Noah said. He saw the incredulous look he was receiving from both Hales and he held up his hands. “Look, I can’t begin to understand how that man thinks. But if this can stop the killings, even for a short period of time, shouldn’t we be willing to consider all options?” Now it was Peter’s turn to talk. His tone was low and calm but Noah didn’t mistake the threat that lay behind the man’s words. 

“So subjecting the youth of both this community and my pack to an arranged marriage is the way to quell the Argent’s lust for blood? I must say, I was expecting something a little less...Romeo and Juliet,” Peter drawled. “Then again, if people know we have fragile humans within our ranks, they might be less inclined to hurt us. Why stop at just one arranged marriage? Why not pair off every wolf in the pack?” Talia glared at her brother, her eyes flashing a brilliant ruby red.

“Enough, Peter. Not everyone in our family enjoys killing as much as you do. While I take your advice under consideration, I will not tolerate you speaking in such a manner. If I didn’t know better, I would say you enjoy this conflict as it gives you a reason to slaughter people,” Talia snarled. “But I do know you better, right brother?” Peter gave her a lazy smirk that held none of the malice that twinkled in his eyes.

“Of course you do, dear sister,” Peter replied quietly. “My apologies, Sheriff. It seems I was out of line.” Noah shivered and felt himself involuntarily lean back in his chair as if trying to escape Peter’s gaze. 

“No offense was taken,” Noah said, trying to continue to maintain the peace. He had seen the talons that Peter called claws and was in no hurry to know what it felt like to have them sink into his soft flesh. “If an arranged marriage starts the talks of a peace treaty then I am all for it. But I won’t move forward with anything until I get your approval, Talia. This is going to take both sides working together.” Talia looked thoughtful for a moment. Noah thought the silence was almost peaceful if it hadn’t been for the death glare he was getting from the Left Hand. 

“To protect my family and pack I will do whatever is necessary. My son Derek is single and would be a perfect match for a lucky man or woman,” Talia said. Peter clenched his jaw hard at the mention of his favorite nephew being put up like a cow for auction. Yet he managed to hold his tongue as he waited for the Sheriff to put forward a name.

Noah sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling. He had met Derek Hale on many different occasions and while the young man was fairly taciturn, he was kind. Derek had a gentle heart and didn’t wish harm on anyone. He knew Derek had been through a lot in his young life and didn’t want to traumatize him further. Noah was about to decline the proposition and suggest they come up with a different solution when he froze. He slowly leaned forward and put his forearms on the desk.

“My son is fascinated by werewolves and your traditions. He is single and I know he has spent time with Derek in the past,” Noah said, though he still felt guilty and it was clear by Talia’s face that she clearly felt the same way. Peter went cold at the mention of the Sheriff’s son. He hadn’t seen him since he went off for his internship at the FBI two years prior. 

“Mieczyslaw is back in town?” Peter said, his cold facade slipping. Noah was startled by the question but his confusion quickly turned to a smile. 

“He’s been back for a month. But he’s been really busy, he works at the small coffee shop by the bookstore,” Noah replied. The coldness returned to Peter’s eyes as he regained his composure. He turned his head to look out the window, making it clear he had nothing more to add to the conversation. 

Talia shook her head at her brother’s attitude. Being around him was often like being on an emotional roller coaster. However, most of the time it was more like being dropped in a frigid lake in the middle of winter. He was not a warm person and Talia often worried that he would end up alone because of it. Talia had never met the Sheriff’s son but she knew Derek called him Stiles while her brother used his given name. Then again, Peter had a tendency to be off-puttingly formal at times. 

“Once you’ve spoken to your son, feel free to give me a call. I look forward to spending time with your son. If he's anything like you, or his lovely mother, I can’t wait to meet him,” Talia replied. She stood abruptly and motioned for Peter to do the same. Talia graciously shook Noah’s hand while Peter once again ignored the gesture, opting to strut out of the room without a backwards glance. “I apologize for my brother. Social skills are not his forte.” Noah snorted in amusement. 

“I have long since stopped taking offense to anything Peter says or does,” he chuckled. Talia cracked a small but grateful smile before she too left the office. 

Finally alone, Noah slumped back in his chair and felt a knot of anxiety start to twist up in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know how he was supposed to break the news to Stiles. He hadn’t even given his son a chance to say no and it made him feel sick. Noah figured that explaining himself wouldn’t get him very far, but the least he could do was try. This is not how he had intended to start the holiday season.

Once outside the Sheriff’s station, Talia rounded on her brother with an angry expression. He was always doing his best to be antagonistic and she was honestly surprised anyone would deal with the Hale pack anymore. Talia had long since ran out of ideas for how to contain her brother’s propensity towards violence, now she was just left cleaning up whatever damage was left in Peter’s wake. Peter looked at his sister in a lazy manner, clearly not concerned with whatever she was about to say. Talia thought that had to be one of Peter’s most annoying qualities. The fact that he didn’t care how much he angered her was a hot button issue of Talia’s to say the least.

“Can you at least try to be helpful for once in your life? The sheriff clearly wants to help us and you running your mouth about killing people certainly won’t help anything. I know you helped him solve a lot of issues when I left and for that I will always be grateful, but I’m back and I’m the alpha,” Talia said. Peter let out a low growl. It wasn’t quite a challenge, but he was making it very clear just how he felt about her reminding him that she was the alpha. 

Talia had always been seen as the precious Hale. The only one close enough to a True Alpha to gain the alpha power when their father had passed. Peter hated her more than a normal brother would be annoyed with their siblings. Even as a child Peter had been ostracized. He had earned blue eyes even earlier than many bitten wolves causing the pack to distance themselves further. But Peter told himself he didn’t care about anything other than the security of the pack. And yet even after saving the family from being annihilated in the fire Kate Argent set, he was still the outcast.

“I am more helpful than you will ever admit. I do the things that you could never dream of doing. Without me as your Left Hand, this pack would be easily decimated. Because of me, who got everyone out of the house and put Kate Argent down? You didn’t even see that she was seducing Derek,” Peter growled. Talia narrowed her eyes at her brother. He was being more hostile than usual and it was unnerving. 

“For reasons I don’t know, you seem to be particularly sensitive now that you know that Stiles is back in town. It seems to be even harder for you since he is going to be marrying Derek. Would you like to enlighten me on why you’re so interested in the Sheriff’s son?” she asked. Peter growled at her menacingly, partially shifting and his eyes turning a cobalt blue. 

“Fuck off, Talia,” he snapped. 

Peter turned on his heel and stormed away in the opposite direction of the car. There was no way he was going to be trapped in a confined space with his sister at the moment. He was seething with anger and there was no rational reason for it. After so long apart from Stiles, it wasn’t possible that he still had feelings for the young man, was it? There was no one he could talk to about such personal things. Peter had made sure that throughout his life, he kept people at an arm’s length. If anyone started to get too close to the real Peter, he pushed them away and became cold. The only exception to his emotional policy was Stiles. Somehow, the young man had wormed his way under Peter’s skin. The last thing he wanted was to watch Stiles marry Derek, but he couldn’t argue that it was a smart move. Derek would take care of him even if he pretended not to like the young man. 

It wasn’t until he smelled coffee that he realized just how far he had walked without really paying attention. He looked up and saw the sign for Beacon Hills Coffee&Cafe come into view as he rounded the corner. Peter thought about going in, but stopped himself when he saw Stiles behind the coffee counter. He wasn’t sure he would be able to talk with him normally after everything that had happened. On the other hand, Peter was feeling particularly selfish. Before he thought things all the way through, he pushed open the door and entered the small space. 

Peter felt his breath catch when he made eye contact with Stiles. The young man was cleaning up behind the register when Peter walked up. For a few moments they just stared at each other, neither one daring to speak. There was some underlying tension between the two of them, but Peter wasn’t sure if it was emotional or sexual. Either way, he still found Stiles’ presence to be comforting. Stiles cleared his throat before he spoke. 

“Peter, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here before,” he said softly. He started poking buttons nervously on the register. Peter shrugged casually.

“I haven’t been here in years,” Peter replied. “I just came from the station and your father said that you’ve been back in town for about a month. I was a little worried about you and I wanted to apologize for not reaching out.” Stiles looked shocked and Peter felt equally shocked that he was expressing some sort of emotion other than annoyance or anger. 

“Uh...don’t worry about it. I think moving home was for the best. I’ve been feeling more at peace being here. Beacon Hills, for all its shitty quirks, is home,” Stiles laughed. Peter snorted in amusement. Stiles did have a point. Peter had spent a lot of time away from Beacon Hills when he was younger, and each time, it felt like something in his life was missing. Blushing, Peter looked up and realized he was still awkwardly just standing in front of the counter. 

“Can I get a caramel macchiato?” He asked finally, after staring at the menu for a few moments. Stiles looked surprised at the order but took it down and started making it. He had never seen the man put sugar or flavor in his coffee.

It didn’t take long and soon Peter was sipping quietly on his coffee at a table in the back of the cafe. He sat with his back against a wall, hoping he would be able to see any threat that was coming his way. Not long after he sat down, Stiles sat across from him with his own cup of coffee. Peter raised an eyebrow at him. The young man stared at Peter just long enough to make the older man feel self conscious.

“So why exactly did you feel the need to apologize for not reaching out to me?” Stiles asked. Peter froze with the coffee cup to his mouth. “It’s not like we were that close before I left.” The werewolf realized just how weird it was for him to be seeking Stiles out. They had never really established what they felt for each other. It seemed like they were in a constant dance around the real issues that surrounded them.

“Well after you helped me out with the ghost riders, and escaping that wretched train station, I thought we had some sort of connection, maybe even a friendship, that I should have worked at. I’m just not a man who usually has friends,” Peter explained. He found it harder to lie to Stiles and found that there was an unexplained feeling of guilt in doing so. He knew that the young man wasn’t stupid, but he could also see that Stiles seemed to be willing to accept the explanation. 

“As a friend, I feel the need to tell you that you’re still a Creeperwolf,” Stiles joked. Peter laughed softly and accepted the lighthearted jab pass.

“I’m fairly certain that will never change, at least in your eyes,” Peter replied, still laughing. He had earned the nickname from Stiles after sneaking up on him a number of times during their time together trying to save Beacon Hills. Peter could feel Stiles staring at him again and refocused his attention on the young man. There was something different about him that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but his werewolf senses were on high alert.

“I should probably get back to work, but it was nice to see you again, Peter,” Stiles said, standing up with his now empty cup. “See you around.” Peter nodded and watched Stiles return to the counter as a new wave of customers entered the cafe. 

The customers kept Stiles busy which gave Peter plenty of time to think. He didn’t like that Stiles was about to be subjected to an arranged mating. It nearly broke his heart just thinking about it. He took in a deep breath and finished off his coffee. As he stood he made eye contact one last time with Stiles and nodded at him. Then he left the shop, knowing that the next time he saw Stiles it would be as Derek’s intended.


	2. Wednesday, December 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are ** at the start of the sexually explicit content. It goes until the end of the chapter so if you would like to avoid and skip to the bottom to read the note about what is in the scene, that is my advice!

** Chapter Two: December 2nd **

Peter woke the next morning to the steady beeping of his phone alarm. He glared at the small device for a few seconds before he grabbed it and turned it off. There was no sense in waking the entire pack at four in the morning. He slowly pushed himself out of bed before pulling on a pair of athletic pants and a hoodie. Peter preferred the early morning patrols since it meant most of the Hunters had gone home. Getting shot on a solo patrol always meant there was a chance of dying. Today, however, he wouldn’t be running alone. Talia had tasked him with breaking the news of the marriage to Derek. It would be just like his sister to wiggle out of the tough conversations. Peter checked his phone one last time and saw that Deucalion had sent him a message. He sighed, he didn’t know what the man could possibly want so early in the morning.

**Deucalion:** _Word on the street is that Derek is about to get hitched, and to Stiles of all people. I’m here if you need a hug._

Peter rolled his eyes. He could hear the sarcasm in the text. His relationship with the Alpha was a toxic mess but he couldn’t let him go. Peter enjoyed being able to talk about his patrol kills with someone who didn’t care about the sanctity of life. He also enjoyed the occasional weekend of drunken sex with the older Brit. He considered his reply carefully, trying not to give anything about his true feelings away, but he figured it wouldn’t be a successful attempt. Deucalion was annoyingly perceptive, even over a text.

**Peter:** _It might take more than a hug to cheer me up._

**Deucalion:** _You really shouldn’t bottle up your emotions. Talia never appreciates that fallout from your explosive temper. I don’t see why it has to be Derek that mates Stiles. Anyway I’m here if you need to uncork your bottle._

It took everything in his willpower not to throw his phone across the room when he saw the winking emoji. Peter hated when he was called out for his feelings. Peter spent most of his time denying that anything about Stiles was attractive to him, but he couldn’t help that something about Stiles drew him in. Being around the young man had been painful once Stiles and Lydia had begun dating. Peter no longer felt like he was able to scent the young man whenever he wanted. He had partially used Stiles calling him a creeperwolf to always be close to Stiles. Their friendship had quickly dissolved as Lydia became a bigger part of his life and after Stiles had moved, Peter had lost almost all contact with him. The prospect of seeing Stiles for an extended period of time but as Derek’s intended mate was almost more than he could stand. 

As he continued to stare down at his phone, he looked at the six saved voicemails from Stiles. He hadn’t responded because he knew the young man had been drunk, that much had been obvious from the slurring of his words. Yet Peter couldn’t bring himself to delete the messages either. There was something about the way Stiles begged for him that stirred the protector in him. When he finally stopped daydreaming about Stiles’ chocolate brown eyes, he replied to Deucalion.

**Peter:** _It has to be Derek because that is what Talia has decreed. Not that it is going to work. Those two are like oil and water. They can work together when they need to but most of the time they are picking on each other._

**Deucalion:** _I don’t see why you feel the need to torture yourself and continue to live in a house were you don’t feel you can express your true feelings. I know you want to protect your pack, but there is nothing saying that the Left Hand has to live on pack territory. You pride yourself on being a sadist but it seems to me you’re really more of a masochist._

**Peter:** _Fuck you, asshole._

Not feeling in the mood to continue the conversation, Peter tucked his phone into his pocket before zipping the pocket shut. He would deal with things when he got home. For the moment, he was more worried about Derek’s reaction to being told a mate had been chosen for him. Quietly, he slipped through the house and was pleasantly surprised to see his nephew already waiting for him in the entryway. He smiled at him and gave him a warm hug. He ran his nose along Derek’s neck, scenting him. Derek made a happy noise before returning the gesture.

“We are going to run up through the north perimeter and then loop back down around. Be careful as we get close to the Tate residence. Mr. Tate put up a bunch of bear traps when people went hunting for Malia,” Peter said. He couldn’t blame the guy for wanting to protect his child. In fact, it had been Peter who had helped Mr. Tate acquire the traps in the first place.

Derek nodded and the two men headed out the front door. They jogged at a steady pace as they wove their way through both the trees and the trails. A few times they stopped and tried to catch a scent, but each time it seemed that everything was truly quiet in the trees. Peter slowed their pace to a comfortable stroll. He took in a deep breath, relishing in the way the icy air burned his lungs. Maybe Deucalion had a point, maybe he did enjoy pain a little more than he was willing to admit. 

“So what’s the real reason you wanted me to come on patrol with you, Uncle Peter?” Derek questioned. His uncle never wanted anyone to be with him on patrol. He complained that the extra person only served to distract him from his real job.

“I can’t want to spend time with my favorite nephew?” he asked, trying to feign innocence. Peter was doing his best to avoid the topic of the arranged marriage. He couldn’t imagine that Derek was going to be too pleased with the situation.

“You never do anything for the hell of it, uncle,” Derek mused, rolling his eyes. He hadn’t perfected Peter’s eye roll, but he felt he did a decent job of trying to seem uninterested. In reality, he was dying to know what his uncle was being so secretive about. Peter sighed heavily.

“Your mother and the Sheriff have decided that the best way to start to ease tension between the shifters and the humans is to create a union in marriage,” Peter explained quietly. “One member of the Hale pack would marry a human who would never receive the Bite.” Derek wrinkled his nose in response to the idea. He would never want to be stuck in a relationship that was loveless. Then again, he also didn’t want to end up alone like Peter. For as much as the older Hale insisted that he liked his solitary lifestyle, Derek could see the true pain behind his startling blue eyes.

“So who are the two lucky winners of that shit lottery?” Derek asked. He was starting to feel excited that Peter was sharing such private information. Normally, only Talia and Peter were involved in such matters. Derek was hoping that if Peter ever stepped away from being the Left Hand, that he would have a chance to take over.

“The Sheriff’s son Stiles was suggested on the human side,” Peter said. Derek snorted at the idea of Stiles getting married. He had never thought about the boy being with anyone other than Lydia. “And...you Derek. Talia suggested that you be the one to marry Stiles.” 

For a few moments Derek stood in shock. Then his face contorted into pure rage and he snarled at Peter. He was furious that his mother hadn’t bothered to consult him on the decision. Derk was even more angry that Talia had pawned the task of telling him about the marriage to Peter. His fangs dropped and so did his claws. Shaking, Derek took in a few deep breaths, trying to bring himself back to his calm center. It took a while longer than usual, but eventually Derek was able to bring his shift under control. The whole time he was fighting for control, Peter merely watched him with mild disinterest. 

“Please tell me that this is some kind of sick joke,” Derek snapped. “Please tell me that mother isn’t actually suggesting that I marry Stiles. Weak, skinny, defenseless, Stiles? Seriously?” Peter took in a deep breath of his own as he did his best to prevent himself from jumping to Stiles’ defense. Having Deucalion know about his weakness for the young man was enough, he didn’t need his nephew using it as blackmail at some point in the future, especially if Stiles was going to marry into the Hale pack. Peter figured his sister knew, she had an uncanny way of knowing everything, but Talia wouldn’t use it to embarrass him. If anything, she would use it as a way of bringing him to heel.

“Unfortunately, that is not your mother’s style of humor, nephew. Tomorrow the Stilinki’s will be arriving to start going over the marriage contract and what the rest of the arrangement will consist of,” Peter said. “At the very least you will be expected to financially take care of Stiles. Though I have seen some marriages where one is forced to go to extremes to care for their mate. I can’t begin to assume which Stiles will want.” Derek shrugged. That was the one good thing about his potential mate being Stiles, the man was one of the most low maintenance people he had ever met. 

Grumbling to himself under his breath, Derek started walking again. He was eager to finish up their patrol laps so he could confront his mother. He had several things to say to her and though he was certain his mother would get angry with him, Derek felt completely betrayed. No one had even bothered to send him a text asking if he would consider such an option. However, like the good and dutiful son he was, Derek knew he would go through with the marriage. If it was the only way to protect his pack, then he was more than willing to sacrifice his happiness.

* * *

Stiles set the dinner table that evening as he and his dad waited for the Chinese food to be delivered. He was happy to see that his father was at least trying to eat healthier, though Stiles had a sneaking suspicion that his dad was only doing it while he was around. The doorbell rang in the background and Stiles felt his stomach growl. 

_Talk about a Pavlovian response,_ Stiles thought, chuckling to himself. Moments later his father walked into the kitchen holding their bag of good greasy food. Stiles smiled widely at his father.

“I’m glad you’ve decided to stay with me while apartment hunting. I know you’re not thrilled about being back in Beacon Hills, but it’s nice having you around,” Noah said as he started sifting through the various food containers. Stiles pursed his lips into a tight line.

Stiles was not a fan of talking about his breakup with Lydia. It hadn’t been a bad breakup, in fact, it had been a mutual decision. Lydia had started seeing the same signs with Stiles as she had with Jackson and immediately began to drop hints that Stiles was gay, or at least bisexual. He hadn’t known how to bring up the topic after she started dropping hints. It wasn’t until he made the biggest mistake of his life that he had realized Lydia was right about more than just death-day predictions. One night Lydia had been out of town and like an idiot, Stiles got drunk and watched sappy movies. Half a bottle of wine in, Stiles had drunk dialed none other than Peter Hale, whining about being lonely. He was thankful that the man had a knack for ignoring things that were inconvenient for him. Lydia hadn’t thought of it as cheating, but the guilt had started to eat away at Stiles.

“It’s not that I mind being back here. There are just a lot of reminders from the past. Especially trying to hang out with Allison and Scott. I’m happy for them and they belong together, but I also wish things were different with my high school sweetheart,” Stiles mumbled, spooning some of the sweet and sour chicken onto his plate. His father stared at him silently for a few moments before he turned the whole evening upside down.

“I may have suggested that you were single to Talia Hale who was proposing a marriage contract to comply with Gerard Argent’s request,” Noah blurted out. He groaned as soon as the words left his mouth. “Well shit.” Stiles stared at his father as if he couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. 

“And who exactly am I supposed to be marrying? And for another thing, since when are we trying to make that sick fuck Gerard happy? I can think of a thousand options that are better than forcing me into an arranged marriage,” Stiles said in an exasperated tone. “Like murder. That seems like a much better option to rolling over and giving in to the man. He’s crazy! I certainly wouldn’t feel bad if I saw his head in the center of town.” Noah stared at his son and shook his head. 

“Would you believe me if I told you Peter suggested the same thing?” Noah asked, trying to diffuse the tension. However, the mention of Peter seemed to have the opposite effect on Stiles. His son became quiet and withdrawn suddenly which was a complete change in personality. 

“And which Hale do you expect me to marry?” Stiles asked, staring at his plate and only pushing the food around with his fork.

“Derek,” Noah replied. “Son, you don’t have to do this. We can find someone else willing to marry him. I can see you don’t look happy, and I can’t exactly blame you.”

Stiles looked up at his dad and tried not to let the heartbreak show on his face. Derek was fun to hang out with and he enjoyed their banter back and forth. But he wasn’t the Hale Stiles wanted. In fact, there was only one person he wanted and yet it was almost too painful to see the man’s perfect face. Now, he was being told that he would spend the rest of his life, married to the nephew of the man he had feelings for. Stiles had always known that Lydia was his first love, but he knew Peter would be his last love, even if he did end up marrying Derek. Stiles looked up at his dad, the tears still falling from his eyes.

“I will do it,” Stiles whispered. His appetite was gone and he put his fork down on the plate. There was no way he was going to be able to force himself to keep eating. “I want this place to feel safe for once. Gerard has no right to keep killing shifters. They aren’t doing anything to provoke the attacks.” Noah nodded slowly.

“Tomorrow we will go to the Hale house and have a formal conversation about the whole ordeal,” Noah said. 

Stiles could only nod as he picked up his plate and dumped the food in the trash. He silently made his way upstairs and collapsed on the small twin bed. His mind was spinning at a million miles per hour. Was this truly going to be his new reality? Was he really going to marry someone that he didn’t love? Was he really going to spend the rest of his life loving Peter but only from a distance? Stiles buried his face in the pillow and let the tears flow freely. His heart was broken.

Suddenly Stiles flew out of bed and found himself running downstairs and out to his Jeep. The house suddenly felt constricting and he had to get out. He drove until he found a back entrance to the Preserve. It was well hidden enough that he knew none of the Hales would find him. It had been Peter who had shown him the secluded spot. Parking the Jeep and killing the engine, Stiles turned off his headlights and then sat quietly, listening for any sign of another car or person approaching; not one sound, no other cars.

**  
Stiles let his mind go blank and as it usually did, his thoughts landed on Peter. There was something so magnetic about the older man. Stiles pulled at his cock, feeling it grow in his hand as he rolled the foreskin backwards and forwards, relishing in how good it felt. As he rubbed himself he cast a glance over at the glove compartment. Hidden inside was a brand new glass dildo and he let out a soft moan just thinking about it.

Stiles slipped off his shoes, slipped his pants off, and raised his legs up before he put his right index finger in his mouth, wetting it with his saliva. It wasn't long before Stiles was running the tip of the finger around his hole. It puckered as it was touched, it felt good to touch his anus and to tease it. Placing his finger in his mouth again, Stiles sucked on his finger, making it wetter and then returned it to his ass where Stiles started to gently push it in. Stiles could feel his cock twitch and stiffen. His finger was now inside his tight hole and Stiles started to push it in and out. Gently and slowly, making his tight ring of muscle loosen for what was to come. 

Minutes passed as Stiles teased himself. Seizing the moment, Stiles grabbed the glass dildo and placed it inside his mouth. The cold glass touched his tongue as Stiles sucked and licked it. He teased it with his tongue, covering it in saliva. Stiles stopped as he thought he heard a car, his heart raced as he sat in the seat, legs spread and a glass dildo in his mouth. A car passed, without stopping. Taking the dildo out of his mouth Stiles took it in his left hand and slightly lifted his ass off of the seat so that the dildo would have an easier entry into his hole. The dildo felt cold against his skin as Stiles started to push it in. Stiles could feel resistance and he tried to relax. After a few moments of maneuvering, Stiles could feel the dildo start to enter his ass and his cock seemed to swell even more. 

Stiles’ muscles seemed to grip the dildo as he pushed it in and out. Feeling the tightness of his ass but the excitement of having it deep inside him out in the open made him moan loudly. His cock throbbed and he started to play with it as he used his left hand to push the dildo in and out in a rhythmic motion. Stiles stroked his hard shaft, feeling its width in his fingers and taking his time. Rubbing too fast would bring him to a climax quickly and Stiles knew that he wanted to enjoy the experience. After all, Stiles was in the Preserve half-naked, enjoying himself, and nothing was going to stop him. Stiles took the dildo out and poured lube over it so that it was wet before inserting it back up his hole. This time it went in with no problem and Stiles continued to masturbate, rubbing his balls and stroking his cock. The more Stiles pushed the dildo in and out the more he slowly jerked his cock, teasing it, feeling the pre-cum on the tip. Stiles began to rub his cock hard and fast, feeling the nerve endings in his cock tingling as Stiles teased it almost to the point of climax before slowing down and feeling in control again.

Stiles stopped jerking his cock for a moment and concentrated on fucking his own ass. It felt so good to be shoving the dildo in and out. Stiles couldn’t put into words how good it felt. Once he had had enough of teasing his ass Stiles went back to his cock, teasing his balls between his fingers then cupping them. Stiles placed his hand around his cock and then started to rub himself again. All of his thoughts were focused on Peter. He always fantasized about how Peter would feel buried inside him. 

Slowly Stiles started to tease his cock harder and harder knowing that he just wanted to cum. Stiles wanted to feel it jet onto his stomach. His hand got faster as he could feel the nerves tingling and twitching. It was sheer ecstasy as Stiles tugged at his hard cock. Then, Stiles could feel his cum rising from his balls and in the blink of an eye Stiles shot streams of hot cum onto his stomach. 

“Fuck, Peter!” Stiles moaned softly. 

Stiles lay panting in the front seat for a few moments. He grabbed a spare towel he kept in the back and cleaned the cum off his chest. Then he pulled up his pants and started the drive back home. He couldn’t be sure, but as he pulled away, he swore he saw a large black wolf loping back into the tree line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Stiles has a public (no one is watching) masturbation session in his Jeep out in the preserve while he fantasizes about Peter**


	3. Thursday, December 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a litter shorter than the other two. However, chapter four is a lot longer so that will make up for it! Sorry for any mistakes that I missed during editing!

Chapter Three: Thursday, December 3rd  
Stiles sat in the front seat of his dad’s cruiser as they drove to the Hale house. He twisted his fingers together in an anxious manner as he thought about everything that was supposed to happen. He didn’t know if he would be able to maintain his calm facade for much longer, but he was determined to try. Stiles was also worried about seeing Peter. They had not spoken since their slightly awkward encounter in the coffee shop. He had to keep up an air of confidence because from what his father had told him over breakfast, this was the only way to get Gerard to agree to a sit down. Stiles looked over at his father who also had a serious look on his face. Stiles reached over and gave his father a tight squeeze on the shoulder. 

“It’s okay, dad. I’m not mad at you. I know you just want to protect Beacon Hills and so do I. It’s why I’ve agreed to go ahead with this,” Stiles said. He knew his father felt immensely guilty, the evidence had been the clear hangover and half empty scotch bottle. Noah was about to reply when the house came into view. Stiles felt his breath catch in his throat. The Hale house was beautiful and he couldn’t believe that soon it would be his new home. 

Standing on the porch in all his glory was Peter Hale. Stiles did his best not to stumble but he had forgotten how much the man’s very presence rendered himself weak. Noah gave his son a funny look but shook his head. Anyone would act a little off after having an arranged marriage sprung on them. Noah and Stiles made their way up the front steps to where Peter was clearly waiting to greet them. 

“Sheriff,” Peter said, shaking Noah’s hand and holding his arm out for the man to continue on inside. When Stiles came level with him they both faltered. “Mischief.” Peter quickly looked away when the nickname slipped. Stiles gave him a nervous chuckle.

“Hey, Creeperwolf,” Stiles whispered. Peter’s head snapped around and he stared at the young man with wide eyes. He gave him a tentative smile before brushing his fingers across Stiles’ shoulders. Peter followed Stiles inside and led him into the main family sitting room where Talia and Derek were waiting for them. 

Stiles made eye contact with Derek who quickly looked away. He winced when he realized their relationship was much the same as it was before he left for the FBI; tense and awkward. He sucked in a deep breath and started to sit down but was stopped by Peter. The older Hale pointed to the spot next to Derek on the couch. Stiles clenched his jaw subtly but moved to sit next to him. 

“Stiles,” Derek mumbled. Stiles raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. He knew that his ADHD could be annoying at times but he never understood why Derek disliked him so much. It still bothered Stiles more than he wanted to admit.

“Sourwolf,” he replied. Talia and Peter bit their lips to keep from laughing. Noah on the other hand looked genuinely pained by the interaction. Stiles gave his dad a reassuring smile. He had Derek had been apart for two years. There was always a chance that they could at least become best friends once they were married. 

“Sheriff, Stiles, I am so pleased that you have decided to help us with this marriage contract. I know this is a lot to ask of both Stiles and Derek. I think for the time being we should allow the two of them to get reacquainted,” Talia said. “Sheriff, Peter and I did want to talk to you about the security of the Tate’s. It seems that Malia is being hunted ruthlessly. We all know she isn’t the biggest fan of being human so she spends most of her time in the preserve as a coyote. It could be hunters, or it could be poachers looking for a coyote.” Noah stood once Talia was on her feet and followed her out of the room. Peter cast a glance backwards at Stiles and Derek before leaving the room.

Once Stiles and Derek were alone in the sitting room, Stiles quickly stood up and moved to a seat further away from the werewolf. He was almost positive that Derek had no desire to continue to maintain their facade of mild happiness when they were alone. Derek was doing his best to look everywhere except Stiles’ face. He found it irritating but he took in a few deep breaths before he started talking. It had taken a few years of practice, but Stiles thought he was finally getting better at thinking before he opened his mouth.

“So this whole marriage thing isn’t going to work if you won’t even look at me, Derek. Before I moved you and I had a decent relationship. We weren’t close friends but you would at least speak to me,” Stiles said quietly. Derek let out a soft growl which caused Stiles to raise his eyebrows at the man. “Seriously? That’s all I get? A fucking growl? Use your words!” He knew he sounded exasperated but he hated the fact that Derek seemed to be throwing a tantrum.

“You claim that you love this town so much that you are willing to enter an arranged marriage to me. Yet you won’t distance yourself from Scott and Allison? You do realize their entire family wants my family dead, your soon-to-be pack dead,” Derek snapped. He knew that his mother and uncle could probably hear him, but there was no way he could hold back now that he had started. “How can you call that love for Beacon Hills? I don’t want to marry someone, no matter the reason, that associates themself with hunters. You still have that arrogant air about you, thinking that you can fix everything. Well you know what, sometimes things have just gone too far to be fixed. Sometimes the damage has already been done.” Stiles stared at Derek with his mouth half open. He couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his former friend’s mouth.

“If memory serves me correctly, not so long ago you fought with the Argents to save Beacon Hills from all sorts of threats. So what, it’s suddenly convenient for you to distance yourself from them? How fucking dare you try to at like you are so high and mighty. And how _fucking_ dare you call me arrogant. You should hear yourself right now. Talk about being arrogant, thinking you know everything about a situation when you aren’t even speaking to anyone on the other side,” Stiles returned. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. “Scott and Allison have nothing to do with Gerard. They have made several public statements about such things. If you don’t want to marry me, then be a man and just admit to it! Don’t hide behind the guise of doing something moral.” Derek opened and closed his mouth several times in shock. Stiles had always been one to make his feelings known, but Derek didn’t remember the young man being so confident in what he was saying. Deflating, Derek sunk back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. 

“I always thought that I would get married because I loved someone, not because it would provide protection to my home,” Derek mumbled softly. “Not that I don’t like you, I just am not in love with you. And sorry for being an asshole” The last part was whispered and Stiles could see evidence of tears forming in his eyes. Stiles got up and moved back over to the couch Derek was on. He leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder like he had in high school. 

“Shall we do our best to make it through this fucked up situation with our sanity intact?” Stiles chuckled. Derek groaned but nodded. He nuzzled Stiles’ head softly as he breathed in his calming scent. Derek was hoping that a sudden love would form, but that didn’t seem to be the case. He still only saw Stiles as a little brother which only served to make things more awkward.

* * *

Peter tried to ignore what he was hearing from the sitting room. A couple of times during their discussion with Noah he saw Talia give him a warning look, but he refused to acknowledge her. He could hear the sadness in Derek’s voice and he could smell the anguish coming off of Stiles. It took every ounce of self control to fight the urge to barge into the sitting room. He swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. He kept telling himself that this is what was in the best interest of the town. Stiles marrying the Left Hand would look like the Hale’s were trying to grab power with the Sheriff’s son. Halfway through the discussion, Noah had to take a call from the station and he stepped out, leaving Peter and Talia alone. 

“I can feel your heart breaking, Peter. You said you would be able to handle this. Don’t make this harder on yourself, the pack, or Stiles,” Talia said. “If you need to take a few days away from the house, maybe you should do so.” Peter glared at his sister and simply walked out of the room without saying anything further. He knew he couldn’t trust himself to be around his sister with how angry he was. As painful as it was to watch Stiles with Derek, he wasn’t going to give in and give Talia the satisfaction of watching him crumble. Despite their mutual respect, she still often took pleasure in his misfortune simply because he was her brother, or that’s how he perceived her actions.

Peter left the main floor of the house and moved to the upper level where his bedroom was. On his way to his room, he bumped into Laura. She tilted her head to the side when she smelled his distress, but she moved to the side to allow him to pass. Laura knew better than to say anything to her uncle when he was already on edge. Finally in the peace of his room, Peter lay down on his bed and pulled out his phone. He frowned when he saw that he was once again receiving texts from Deucalion. They didn’t communicate daily, or even weekly, which made it all the more strange that he was suddenly getting multiple messages within days of eachother.

**Deucalion:** _Breathe, Peter. You know what your temper does when it gets the best of you._

**Peter:** _Who is asking you to keep an eye on me? Very few people know what is happening right now and even fewer know why it would be difficult for me._

**Deucalion:** _If you must know, it was Laura. She has always admired how you take care of everyone else and she wanted to return the favor. Don’t be cross with her. And also maybe don’t mention that I spilled the beans and tattled on her._

Peter rolled his eyes and put his phone away. The man truly was insufferable at times. He didn’t know how he had ever dated Deucalion, though he supposed that dating was a strong word. They had lived together for a short time while Peter had tried to forget Stiles and their relationship had purely been about sex. 

**Peter:** _I’ll be sure to keep it to myself until I need leverage of some sort over my dear niece._

**Deucalion:** _I would expect nothing less from you._

**Peter:** _Talia suggested I get out of the house for a bit to see if that helps ease my anger management issues._

**Deucalion:** _My penthouse is always open to you for a getaway. Even if I’m not in town, you still have a key._

Peter sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. He buried his face in his pillow and let himself cry softly for the first time in weeks. He had always thought that loving another person would make him weak, but it turned out it was only making him more angry and bitter. It wasn’t fair that Derek got everything while he was left to be the isolated asshole of the Hale family. He knew it was unfair of him to be angry with Derek for something Talia decided, but he wasn’t bothering to control his emotions at the moment. Peter opened up a new message and hoped that Stiles would respond. 

**Peter:** _Mischief, I hope with all my heart that you are truly happy. That is all I have ever wanted for you. If you need anything, now you have my number._

**Mischief:** _I never got rid of your number, Creeperwolf._

Peter stared at the screen fondly. He had missed the random texts from Stiles with weird information. He had missed everything about the young man. He let out a shaky breath and started doing his deep breathing exercises. Finally his breathing was back under control and he was able to sit up without having the urge to maim and kill someone.


	4. Friday, December 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: graphic depictions of consensual sex. There is a star next to where the scene begins. If you skip to the bottom there is a description.
> 
> I am so sorry I didn't post a chapter last week! I was so overwhelmed with life. But I plan on posting 4 and 5 this week to make up for it! I apologize for any errors that I missed in my various editing scans.
> 
> Also some of the story elements are taken from the A/B/O universe even though this story does not take place in that universe.

**Chapter Four: Friday, December 4th**  
Derek vaulted up the staircase to his uncle’s room. He had seen the start of the panic in Stiles’ eyes as various members of the pack started asking him questions. He had done his best to prepare his intended mate for the engagement dinner, but Derek supposed there was nothing like experiencing a pack dinner first hand. Stiles had managed to hold his own most of the way through dinner before it became clear that he was feeling extremely overwhelmed. 

At the landing, Derek ran down the hallway until he got to his uncle’s door. He pounded on it frantically, hoping that Peter hadn’t decided to suddenly leave the property. No sooner had the door opened, he was practically dragging his uncle back down to the foyer. Derek didn’t know why Peter hadn’t been at the family meal, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. He was too focused on making sure that Stiles didn’t get hurt.

“I need you to go look for Stiles. He left dinner and the house. He is going to break his neck out there in the snow and I’m not as good of a tracker as you are,” Derek said. He hoped that if he appealed to Peter’s ego enough he wouldn’t protest too much at going to find Stiles. 

“He is your intended mate. Tracker or not, you should be the one out there looking for him,” Peter growled, clearly angry that he was being forced into participating in the engagement whether he wanted to or not. Derek was opening his mouth to speak when Talia peaked her head around the corner of the formal dining room and surged forward when she saw her brother. Quickly, Talia shooed Derek back to the pack so he could continue entertaining their guests.

“You and I both know that you will find Stiles in minutes, and don’t argue with me about why I know that. It’s the same reason I didn’t force you to attend this celebration for your nephew. Peter, you’re in love and there is no crime against that,” Talia replied. Peter glared daggers at her before he pulled on a sweatshirt.

“I think you’re mistaken, _sister_ ,” Peter growled, his voice low and threatening. He didn’t care if his sister was his alpha or not, he wouldn’t risk anyone hearing about his little problem when it came to his feelings.

Turning sharply on his heel, Peter stomped out of the house. He was in no mood to go crunching around in the snow just because Stiles couldn’t handle his family. Peter grumbled angrily under his breath as he continued walking along the trail for some time. However, his irritation was replaced by worry as he picked up Stiles’ scent more strongly. He was struck by how strong Stiles felt his pain and anxiety. He quickened his step and broke away from the trail. As he walked along, Peter couldn’t help get lost in his memories of the morning. He had originally been planning to attend the dinner, but as usual, he had ruined his opportunity with Stiles.

_**(December 6th, 9:30am)**  
Peter leisurely strolled back into the family home after finishing his second patrol of the morning. The loop total only took him an hour to run but the check-ins with Talia’s betas took a while. Sometimes he liked to stop and chat for a while. Other times he simply took down any interesting notes and moved on to the next station. Peter walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He sighed happily as he sipped on the warm drink._

_“I see you still insist on not ‘ruining’ your coffee with milk and sugar,” Stiles teased from the doorway. Peter looked up and gave him a playful glare before rolling his eyes._

_“And I’m sure you still put enough sugar in your coffee that it makes your teeth rot instantly,” Peter chuckled. Stiles laughed as well grabbing a cup and instinctual reaching around Peter to grab the pot of coffee._

_Peter froze when Stiles came so close to him. The young man replaced the coffee pot and looked up before realizing just how close they were standing. Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly and stumbled backwards, barely managing to keep all his coffee in his mug and not on himself. Peter bit his lower lip and looked away. He suddenly felt as though all of his senses were simultaneously being poisoned. Peter swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut. A shiver ran the length of his spine. Every instinct in his body was telling him to put a claim bite on Stiles and fighting the urge was physically painful._

_“Oh God, I shouldn’t have just invaded your space like that!” Stiles said, blushing and looking sheepish. Blowing out the breath he had been holding Peter glared at him._

_“Just stay away from me,” Peter snapped, letting his temper consume him momentarily. He winced as soon as the words left his mouth and he saw how hurt Stiles was. “I’m sorry, Stiles, I just think it’s better if we remain distant.” As he was leaving the room, Peter couldn’t help but notice that it seemed to hurt Stiles more to hear Peter use his name rather than his special nickname, a nickname that was only used by Peter and his mother before she died. Without looking backwards, Peter fled from the kitchen and made his way to his room. Stiles was clearly better off without him around, all Peter ever managed to do was break things that were precious and meant to be kept safe._

* * *

Stiles half ran and half tripped away from the engagement party. He felt like his head was swimming and his whole body was shaking. The questions from various family members had started to melt together and he had started feeling just a little bit too warm. In the end, his panic had won over. Stiles had decided that making a quick and graceless exit was his only option for a reprieve.

Stiles stayed on the trail for quite a while before he veered off. If Derek was going to come looking for him, Stiles was going to make him work hard to find him. He didn’t currently care if he got hypothermia or even frostbite, he just had to get away from the house. Everything had come crashing down on him at once and he realized just how much his life had suddenly changed. He had been single only one week prior and now he was talking about getting married. It was all too much for Stiles to handle in the moment.

Stiles was coming around a sharp turn when he saw the outline of a steel jaw trap on the ground. In a move that was purely motivated by not having his ankle shattered, Stiles avoided the trap in a graceful turn. However, though the turn was perfectly executed, his landing was not. His foot came down on a patch of snow covered ice and he went careening down a fairly steep slope. Stiles tumbled for a few seconds before landing with a sickening crack at the bottom. He whined in pain as he tried to move his right ankle. He flopped back against the snow and stared up at the pale gray sky. He decided he could try to call Derek as soon as he was able to catch his breath.

He began to push himself into a sitting position when he accidentally jostled his ankle. Stiles let out a shriek of pain and quickly lay back down. If his ankle wasn’t broken, it was certainly the worst sprain he had ever had in his life. Stiles began trying everything he could think of to get himself upright. Each time he so much as wiggled his leg, he was met with the feeling of shooting pain up his leg.

“Somebody please find me,” he cried softly, laying one arm across his eyes. It had been a horrifying discovery when Stiles had checked his pockets and found that his phone was still at the house. A loud thud landing nearby caused Stiles to jump and cry out in pain almost simultaneously. Looking up, he saw a very concerned Peter standing over him. 

“What happened, Mischief?” Peter asked, gently easing the young man into his arms. Stiles relaxed almost immediately in the older man’s arms. He leaned up to nuzzle him when a spark shot through their bodies. Peter stumbled backwards at the jolt.

“I fell avoiding an animal trap,” Stiles whispered, his breathing almost completely gone from his body. Never before had he felt such a spark flare up inside of him before. For a few seconds he felt like he was the most powerful being in the world. Stiles lay his head against Peter’s strong chest. “You called me Mischief again.”

“I did,” Peter recognized quietly. Stiles was interested to note that there was no usual tone of sarcasm in the man’s voice. Most of the walk back to the house was silent but Peter finally decided to speak. “I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t actually want you to stay away from me.” Stiles let out a soft sigh and pulled his head off Peter’s chest.

“I know,” Stiles replied. It was as if he could feel Peter’s pain as his own. “I understand that there are political reasons behind needing me to mate with Derek, but I want you. It’s always been you.” He buried his face in Peter’s chest. He felt the older man give him a light squeeze.

* * *

*Stiles walked up to the hotel room that night quietly. Sneaking out of the house had made Stiles feel like he was back in high school. However, the need to see Peter had been so strong that, against his better judgement he had taken the room key that the older man had slipped him earlier. He knew he was technically cheating on Derek, but he couldn’t help it. The heart wanted what it wanted. 

Stiles couldn’t say that he was surprised at how nice the hotel was. Peter was always getting the best of the best. Stiles guessed that was what happened when a family had more money than they knew what to do with. It didn’t take long after he knocked on the door for the older wolf to let him in. They kissed briefly at the door before Stiles walked in and sat on the bed. He felt a little awkward about the whole situation, but he wanted to be with Peter more than anything else in the entire world.

After nearly an hour of watching TV in an awkward silence, Stiles got up and told Peter that he was sore from the fall. Stiles asked if he could use the large Jacuzzi tub that he had seen. Peter nodded in assent to let Stiles head to the bathroom. Immediately, Peter’s cock began to twitch as he watched Stiles limp over to the sunken tub and begin to peel off his clothing. Peter sat dumbfounded as he gazed at Stiles revealing his muscular back to Peter, and Peter let out a small groan when Stiles nonchalantly shoved his pants and underwear to his ankles. Peter got a special thrill when he bent over for a moment to remove his socks. Peter’s eyes zeroed in on Stiles’ puckered asshole.

Peter couldn’t help but wonder for a brief second if the young man was teasing him on purpose. Stiles was giving Peter a perfect view of his tight ass and Peter could see his balls hanging down between his legs. Peter wanted so much to walk up behind him and give that perfect ass of his a squeeze. He wanted to run his finger teasingly up and down Stiles’ hairless crack. Without looking back, Stiles stepped into the tub and he shifted around so that he was facing Peter. Stiles sat back, closed his eyes, and he let out a deep sigh. The tension in the air was broken when Stiles tilted his head up and gave Peter a stern look.

“Hey, aren’t you coming in? This hot water feels awesome!” Stiles said in a teasing manner.

For a second Peter froze. He wanted more than anything to jump into that tub with Stiles, but he was worried about how Stiles might feel about his future mate’s uncle having an obvious erection. Peter knew that Stiles would be able to see his stiffened cock, and Peter didn’t want the evening to end with Stiles freaking out. Earlier Stiles had said he wanted him, but Peter had his doubts. How could anyone want someone like him?

“Oh…” Stiles said teasingly again. “You’re not being shy are you?”

And with that Stiles stood up in the tub and looked directly into Peter’s eyes – with a look of pure desire. For a second Peter was transfixed by his stare, but soon his eyes wandered down Stiles’ now muscular and athletic frame until Peter stopped his search at the young man’s cock. It was semi-hard, quite a bit thinner than Peter’s, but it was a good six inches long. Peter was thrilled to see that his entire cock was shaven, and only a tiny patch of hair was evident at the top. As Peter was struggling to process it all, Stiles slowly sank back into the water. It was then that he spoke again – this time in an impatient tone.

“There…you saw me naked, so don’t be so shy. Get those clothes off and enjoy this hot water,” Stiles said. Peter could hear the quiver in his tone but he could also smell that Stiles was extremely aroused. 

Again, Peter hesitated. He had fantasized about being with Stiles, but actually doing it was another matter. Peter wasn’t sure if Stiles was interested in being with him sexually, and Peter thought that if he jumped into the tub he would pass the point of no return. Again Peter wavered – until the image of Stiles’ ass and cock filled his brain. They called to Peter and awoke a strange desire that Peter had never felt before. It was then that Peter realized that he needed to touch Stiles. Peter’s decision had been made.

With that, Peter slowly stood up and pulled off his V-neck. He decided to go slow and tease Stiles, as Peter knew the young man could see him well from the light on the bedside table. It felt great to show off his body to Stiles, and Peter was soon overcome with the need to show him all of himself. Peter faced him directly and the wolf then lowered his pants and underwear to his ankles. Peter had a throbbing erection and instead of being ashamed of his need, Peter was thrilled to show Stiles how beautiful his cock could be. Peter was glad that he had shaved earlier that day in the shower.

Peter turned slightly and gave Stiles a side shot of him as Peter pretended to stretch. Peter pushed his hips out – to give Stiles the best view of his very thick eight inch cock that was hard with desire. Peter then slowly turned and walked to the hot tub with his erection swinging enticingly in front him. Peter was hit with a sudden jolt of wanton need when he got closer and could see that Stiles was staring openly at his swaying cock. For some reason, Peter could not meet his stare. Peter guessed that he was still a little scared about all the new feelings, so he looked down into the water as he climbed into the tub. Again, Peter could tell that Stiles was openly appraising his nakedness.

Peter sat back and let his head rest against the side of the tub – allowing his body to begin to float upwards off of the underwater bench. Peter’s feet came to rest against Stiles’ legs as Peter was semi-prone in the tub. He then let out a long, deep sigh and Peter told Stiles how wonderful the water did feel. Peter could feel the jets of water massaging his tired muscles and he loved the feeling of the water sloshing around his ass.

Peter didn’t move his feet from against Stiles’ leg, and Stiles did not shift away from Peter. Peter just lay there and let the water caress him, and for a while nothing was said as they let the hot water work its magic on their tired bodies. Finally, Stiles cleared his throat and he began to strike up a conversation. What he started to say was lost to Peter, because as he finished using his hand to make a gesture he rested it on top of his shin. As they continued their talk, he occasionally used his hand to make a point, and every time his hand came to rest on Peter’s leg – closer to his cock each time. Eventually, Peter sat back and enjoyed Stiles’ fingers on his inner thigh.

Stiles’ touch was electric. While he did not do anything explicit, his ever-curious hand did give Peter immense sexual pleasure. Peter found himself wanting Stiles to end his point each time – wanting to know where Stiles’ hand would sit on his leg next– asking himself if Stiles was trying to seduce him. Each time that hand would land closer to his cock, Peter thought that maybe Stiles was trying to turn him on. Maybe Stiles did want Peter as much as he wanted him. Finally, after seemingly long minutes of slow teasing, Peter felt Stiles’ fingers start to caress his inner thigh. 

What surprised Peter was how much he wanted Stiles. It had been so long since Peter felt wanted by anyone, and it awoke in him a passion that he had long forgotten. It felt so good to be desired by Stiles, and in turn, it made Stiles so incredibly irresistible to Peter.

Peter allowed himself to recline a little farther so that his body rose even higher in the water. Peter didn’t stop until the head of his thick cock rose slightly out of the water. For a few long seconds, he waited for Stiles’ reaction. Peter could feel Stiles freeze as he saw the other man’s cock emerge from the bubbling water, but soon his hands relaxed again on Peter’s leg. It felt amazing to tease Stiles, and Peter was thrilled that his hard cock was bobbing just a few feet from Stiles’ face. His daydream of Stiles taking him deep into his mouth was interrupted by a nervous voice.

“Doesn’t this feel great,” he said somewhat weakly as he started to massage Peter’s calf. Peter smiled to himself as he realized that Stiles had taken the bait. He was wanting more, too.

“It feels like a great massage – only better,” he added as he continued to work Peter’s calf muscles. Peter let out another sigh, and told him that it did feel great, and so did his hands. Again there was another long pause, and then Stiles timidly placed both hands on Peter’s thighs. He then began to slowly run his hands up and down his legs while Peter reclined back with a large smirk on his face.

“Stiles…that feels so damn good. Can you do the back of my thighs as well?” he asked.

Stiles did not say anything, but his hands quickly reached under Peter’s floating body and grabbed the very bottom of his ass cheeks. Peter’s cock gave an involuntary jerk because not only did it feel incredible, but it also brought Stiles’ mouth within inches of his cum-leaking cock head. Peter jumped a little when he felt Stiles’ strong hands seize his ass and then slide back down his legs. 

Up and down he went, further and further up Peter’s ass his hands slid. Soon, Stiles was kneading his ass and almost touching Peter’s cock with his smiling lips. It felt so incredible – and it quickly accelerated his plans for a slow seduction. Peter opened his eyes and stared Stiles directly in the eyes. Peter gave him a hard stare of sexual need and desire, and Peter was surprised at the strength of his returned gaze. Peter smiled at him and gave Stiles his best “come fuck me” look.

Stiles again leaned forward and grasped Peter’s ass, but this time he did something different. Instead of massaging down his legs, Stiles seized his ass and pulled Peter towards him. Peter was taken aback by his boldness, but thrilled that their evening was finally coming to a climax.

As Peter floated toward him, Stiles engulfed his wet cock in his hot mouth. Peter let out a loud moan as he looked down and saw his cock disappear into Stiles’ mouth and felt his hunger for Peter. Both of his index fingers tugged at Peter’s asshole, and he could feel his puckered hole spasm each time Stiles’ mouth sank down on his cock.

Peter found it beautiful to see the look of pure desire in Stiles’ face as his lips struggled to stretch over his wide cock. The image was burned in Peter’s brain, and it was almost too much to endure. Peter felt himself approaching a massive orgasm, and he knew that he had to look away to prolong his pleasure.

Peter gave out another loud groan, and then he reluctantly disengaged from Stiles’ talented mouth. Peter then stood up, put his forefinger under Stiles’ chin, and guided him up to Peter’s level. For a second they just looked into each other’s eyes and basked in the glory of their exposed bodies. Peter then placed his hand on the back of Stiles’ head and Peter drew the young man into his chest.

The kiss was, at first, tentative; however, soon the strangeness was replaced by a growing hunger within them. Their tongues began to explore their mouths, and their hands drew them into a soft embrace. For the first time, Peter felt Stiles’ cock against his leg, and Peter sought to grind their groins together to give them both pleasure as they continued to devour each other.

He broke their embrace, turned and then guided Peter out of the hot tub and back to the bed. Peter felt like a virgin being guided into their first bed, and in a way, Peter was. They walked over to the bed.

They entered the bedroom, and Stiles walked them over to the bed. He quickly tossed back the sheets and then he directed Peter to sit back on the bed. Peter was intrigued so he willingly complied, and then he watched Stiles walk over to his discarded jeans in the corner of the room. After a few seconds of digging, he produced a small white bottle. He then turned around to find Peter casually stroking himself, and with a smile he again joined Peter on the bed. As he lay beside him, Stiles spoke in a hushed and urgent tone.

“I have always wanted you -- god, how I have always wanted you. I want to try everything tonight. I want to explore with you and make you feel so good,” Stiles whispered

Peter’s answer was to hungrily put his lips to Stiles’ mouth. Peter turned over on his side so they were facing each other, Peter reached out softly and grabbed his ass. As Peter explored his mouth more deeply he pulled Stiles’ body to his chest, and soon Peter was again lost in a sea of pure pleasure. Peter began to tease Stiles’ puckered hole with his middle finger, as Stiles started to hump him with urgent and short thrusts. Stiles was moaning and Peter could tell that his asshole was a very sensitive spot for him.

Peter changed their position and slid down to the end of the bed. Then Peter stuck out his tongue and then drove it straight into Stiles’ tight hole – seeking to give this man as much pleasure as could summon. His response was to groan even louder, and he would occasionally moan at Peter to fuck his ass. Peter loved Stiles’ response to his exploring tongue, but knew that the young man wouldn’t last very long if the noises he was making were any indication. Stiles finally grabbed Peter’s shoulder and brought him back up until they were face to face. He then handed Peter the small white bottle, and Stiles grabbed Peter’s ass forcefully. 

“Fuck my ass. Put your cock in me, and then fuck me hard,” Stiles whined, his tone full of urgency and desperate need.

The bottle was premium lube and Peter smirked as he looked down at it. Peter was wanting to take it a little slower, but Peter could tell by the look in Stiles’ eyes that he needed his cock. Peter got between Stiles’ legs as he was lying on his back. Peter then leaned forward until their stiff cocks were touching, and then poured lube all over them. Peter then took each of their cocks in hand. Slowly, Peter began to jack each of them off. It felt so good to see Stiles’ face full of need as Peter pleasured them with his slick hands. Soon Stiles began moaning loudly and begging Peter to fuck his ass.

Peter raised his legs and put the head of his cock against his asshole. It looked so tight and inviting that Peter quickly poured more lube onto himself. Peter then teased Stiles by running the head of his cock around his puckered hole until it was slick with lube. Peter asked Stiles one more time if he wanted to get fucked – hoping to further inflame Stiles’ need for Peter’s cock. His response was to scoot his ass forward and to take the first inch of his slick member inside him. It surprised Peter, but it turned him on immediately. 

“You’re being such a little slut, Mischief,” Peter growled, his voice thick with lust. Stiles then began to pinch his nipples and to urge him on.

“Oh, baby…come on…fuck my tight ass…give it to me…stop teasing me!” Stiles whined. Peter found out later that Stiles had a collection of anal toys, and that was why Peter was able to grab his thighs and force his thick cock deep inside Stiles. The effect was tremendous and instantaneous.

Stiles began to pant loudly and Peter’s cock immediately jumped to the edge of a glorious orgasm. Peter could tell that he was going to cum much sooner than he wanted, so Peter grabbed Stiles’ slick cock and he began to jerk him off. Peter needed Stiles to cum for him, as his own orgasm was fast approaching. Peter did the first thing that popped into his head.

“Cum for me Mischief! Cum for me so I can claim you!” Peter growled, his eyes flashing blue and his fangs dropping. For a brief moment, it almost sounded like he was using an Alpha voice to command Stiles.

The effect of Stiles’ asshole contracting and Peter’s words were too much for both of them. Peter heard Stiles whine that he was cumming and then Peter felt his own cock start to pulse. As Peter sought desperately to maintain his jerking motion on Stiles’ cock, his own body began to convulse violently. As Peter shot load after load of hot cum into Stiles’ ass his cock began to launch thick ropes of white cum all over his stomach and chest. For several long seconds they were cast adrift in a sea of pure pleasure, and it felt so wonderful to be there with Stiles.

Finally, they came back to reality and Peter focused his eyes down on Stiles. He was slick with his own cum, and his face wore a pleasant smile. He looked so beautiful. Peter gently lowered himself on the bed next to Stiles. He pulled him into a gentle kiss, running his fingers down the young man’s side. When Peter pulled back he wore a sad look. 

“We can’t let this happen again,” Peter said softly, wiping away a tear from Stiles’ cheek. “If our feelings get too intense for one another, it will interfere with your bond to Derek.” Stiles nodded and snuggled against Peter’s chest. 

“For tonight, let me pretend that this is my life,” Stiles whispered. Peter nodded and pulled the covers over them. In the morning, the beautiful illusion would be shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stiles and Peter have sex for the first time. However it ends in heartbreak when Peter tells Stiles that it can't ever happen again because it will void his contract with Derek once it is signed.


End file.
